LoganWorm's Survivor: Marquesas
Survivor: Marquesas was LoganWorm's fourth season in his series. It started on May 25th 2012 and ended on June 11th 2012. The season featured 16 brand new castaways on two different tribes. The main twist was called: "Isolation Island" This twist brought back one of the first four people voted out of the tribe. 47 people applied, 31 were cut from casting, and all 16 people participated in the season. People that signed up on the Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of first name), Age, Color Level, Timezone, and a couple of other answers to questions. Their Preferred Survivor Name is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Season Summary Genre: 'Reality Competition '''Winner: '??? (?-?) '''No. of Episodes: '''16 '''No. of Castaways: 16 Original Run: 'May 25th 2012 - June 11th 2012 '''Hosted On: 'Tengaged Website 'Preceded By: 'Survivor: Japan '''Followed By: '''Survivor: Nicaragua '''Location: '''Marquesas Islands, Polynesia '''Tribes: Rotu Maraamu Soliantu Text Summary: The castaways entered on Day 1 on randomly placed tribes discovering that 1 of the first 4 people voted out could return back to the game. Rotu won the first immunity challenge sending the Maraamu tribe to vote out Taryn. In the 2nd Immunity challenge... Returning Players: N/A Videos: Castaways The Game Voting History Episode Summaries 'Episode 1: "Don't Underestimate Me"' When the castaways arrived, their tribes were already preselected. There were 8 people on each tribe. They found out that when someone was voted out, that they would have a chance to get back into the game, but this only applied to the first 4 people. Hidden immunity idols also made a return for the 4th consecutive time, with 1 being placed at each camp. The tribes had to chop coconuts, run them, then throw them at a target. The first tribe to knock down their 2 targets would win immunity. Rotu and Maraamu were head to head, and it even looked like Maraamu could have won, but didn't. Rotu won immunity sending Maraamu to tribal council. At the Rotu camp... At the Maraamu camp... At tribal council Jack T. said that someone who wasn't contributing should go home, and he pointed his finger at Chris more than anyone else, however Mearl and Boots had a different view and thought that Rebel or Taryn should go for messing up the challenge. In the end Taryn was sent to Isolation Island on a 4-2-1-1 vote, it wasn't over for her yet. 'Episode 2: ""' At the next immunity challenge the tribes had to swim across to the platform together, then back. Both tribes tied, so a rock made the decision sending the Maraamu tribe to tribal yet again. At the Rotu camp... At the Maraamu camp... At Isolation Island... At tribal council Jack B. and Jack T. both noted that Chris deserved to go because he had not contributed anything to the first 2 days. Twists 'Isolation Island:' ??? Returning Players So far, no castaways from this season have returned to play in another season. Category:LoganWorm's Survivor Series